


Of Cars and Starry Nights

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Of Heroes, Villains And More'<br/>On their way home from the movies, Adam has the hardest time keeping his strength so Tommy decides to help him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cars and Starry Nights

Huh, Who’d have thought?  
The thought of lubing my ass in the bathroom stall at the Cineplex had me a little nervous before going in, it was more the anticipation of Adam knowing what I did and of what was going to happen as soon as we got back home that got me excited. But I didn’t think I would like it _this_ much already and I had not even left the stall yet.

Adam had only told me to lube up, he never said I needed to prep myself. Yet here I am, 3 fingers buried deep inside my well-lubricated hole and my cock already getting hard again, which even surprised me a little after the amazing handjob it had received mere minutes before.

I need to make myself stop before I finish the job myself and let Adam play at all. Making my way out to the car park, I spot Adam easily. The lot is not as fully parked as it was when we arrived and there is only one car that actually sounds… impatient? Yeah, that’s Adam alright. He made me wait because his hair was not in place even though we were going to a place where it would be _dark_ , but me already lubricating so _he_ can get pleasure out of it apparently always takes too long. Impatient toppy bastard.

‘What took you so long?’ I’m not even sitting down yet, but he spits it at me anyway  
One look at the hand in his lap and all my snappy remarks go flying out the window. He is squeezing his jeans-covered hard cock in what looks like a very painful manner.

‘You okay down there? Can I, maybe, help you with that? Or are you really going to pull off your dick?’ A hiss was my only answer  
‘So you do need some help...’ Fuck, I always wanted to do this. Okay, that’s a lie, up until Adam happened, I always wanted _someone else_ to do this to me, when Adam finally did happen, that’s when I realised I wanted to do it myself too.

I unbuckle my seatbelt just as we enter the freeway and turn towards Adam who’s knuckles have turned white on the steering wheel. Without saying a word I unzip his jeans and immediately a straining cock springs free. Never hesitating for one second, I lower my head and swallow him whole.

Cussing and mumbling reaches my ears but I pay no attention. A sharp turn to the right however _does_ get my attention. Adam holds my head in place, making it impossible to see what’s happening.  
Who cares? This is fucking fantastic!

But when I feel smooth tarmac change to gravel-y, sandy roads, I wished I could look up. We can’t be back yet and there are no sandy roads anywhere near Adam’s place. And if Adam’s hand had not been a deathgrip in my hair, I would have hit the steering wheel hard when he hits the brakes with a force.

A sharp pull on my hair is probably a sign I should look up, right? But is Adam getting out of the car, swearing like an unpaid whore, a good sign?

‘Fuck, Tommy, I had this whole thing planned… and here you go and ruin it by blowing me so spectacularly… in the fucking car, for fuck’s sake… and all I can think about now is fucking forget about it all and fuck you right here, right now’  
‘Then do it! Fuck me, right here, right now, on the top of your car for all I care, but just do it. Isn’t that what you keep telling me? ‘Just be spontaneous’? ‘Don’t try so hard, just do it’? Fuck your planned evening, you can make it up to me if you want, but just do what you want to, out here in wherever the fuck we are now… Where are we anyway?’

‘Out!’ Get out of the car! Now!’ Oh, me-fucking-ow… I love feral Adam! ‘Put your hands on the trunk and don’t you dare take them off unless I tell you to, you understand?’  
My hands shake with lust when I put them on the car, Adam has a predatory gaze in his eyes and that can only mean one thing: I am about to be fucked into the next century.

Adam presses against my back, hands on my hips, his hard cock against my ass. Lips against the back of my neck, biting me, licking me, making me a hot mess. One hand leaves my hips, pops open my jeans and shamelessly grabs my dick. ‘Mine’ he whispers in my ear. He strokes my cock in time with his own cock pressing against my ass. My eyes flutter closed and all I do is feel the sweet torment. I’m relieved of my recent orgasm, because this could be over before Adam really gets started and I definitely want to enjoy this ride a little longer before I come... again.

Hands leave my body as well as the warm body against my back. My jeans get shoved to my ankles as far as they can, leaving me exposed. A loud gasp, a hiss and more swearing make me turn around. Adam’s hand is in his jeans, gives it a jerk and then pulls his cock out. He just stands there, looking at me, jerking himself carefully. It’s enough for me to want to blow my load, if I wasn’t sure that that would be something Adam would not be too happy with.  
When I taste blood, I realise I bit my lip harder than I thought.

‘So that’s what took you so long’ he states as he keeps staring at my ass ‘you didn’t only just lubricate yourself, did you? You fucking prepped yourself so I could fuck you sooner?’ His voice gives away how much this is doing to him, just like I hoped it would. Mission accomplished!

Two quick strides and he is back, pressed hard against me, fingers at my hole, checking my work I am sure. Fingers slide in easily, glad for Adam’s other arm around me cause my legs just gave in from the sensation I am feeling. Adam is breathing heavy in my ear, his fingers fucking me with ease.

Again my back feels cold from lack of body contact. I hear a tear, but I don’t need to look around to see what that is. When Adam returns, his cock is wrapped in a condom and shining from more lube. My ass cheeks are pulled apart and Adam slides himself easily inside me and stays right there, deep inside but not moving at all.

‘Do you have any idea how hot you looked with your teeny tiny ass all shiny and open and ready for me? Your eyes almost black because you want it so much, I can actually see the need in your entire body, it’s overtaking you and you feel like you could die if I won’t fulfill that need soon. So are you ready for me baby? You ready for what I am about to do? I know you can handle it. Hold on to the car, you are going to need it’

Adam wasn’t lying. As soon as he stopped talking, he grabs my hips, pulls almost all the way out and slams back in. There’s no taking it slow, it’s rough, it’s fast and it is just the way I like it.  
I hold on to the hood of the trunk for all I’m worth, afraid to let go cause I know I’ll lose my balance. The cold metal of the car cools my cock, keeping me from exploding too soon. The need to come is building rapidly.

I can tell Adam is close, I kind of like to think that’s my own damn fault, but boy was it worth it. Without messing his pace, he bends over me and grabs my leaking cock. There is no careful angle, no thought-out strategy, just raw jerking with only one purpose: getting me to come in time with him.

When I do, I feel the world around me disappear, it’s just me, Adam and this moment. The feeling lasts only a few seconds, but it was there. I hear Adam shout out one last time, thrusting so hard I really fear he split me in two finally and then he collapses on top of me, filling the condom fast.

The cool night air makes us get up and clean up faster than we both would have liked. We don’t say much in the car, but then again, we don’t need to. When I walk into the bedroom, proof that Adam really had planned a whole evening greets me as soon as I switch on the light. A chilled bottle of wine stands on a night stand and a box graces my pillow.  
‘You got me a present? Can I have it?’  
Apparently I can’t, cause ‘that’ll have to wait till next time’...


End file.
